Tragedies and Triumphs of the Gilmore Girls
by Drama Queen3
Summary: My story about what happens after the season finally of "Gilmore Girls". Rated PG-13 because I intended it to be for a teenage audience, and the story will need to be rated PG-13 in later chapters! Anyway, please R&R. I hope you like it!


Chapter One ****

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Gilmore Girls- just this particular story. I'm just a fan of the show, and I'm not making money off this so don't sue me!

Author's Note: This story takes place 1 day after the season finally. (It's a Friday…even though I'm not sure if the season finally took place on a Thursday or not…anyway in my story, it did, so one day after that would be Friday)

Rory's eyelids slowly drifted open. She had been having the best dream. She was on the quad at Chilton- Dean was there… they had made up. _Oh my god. _She thought. *_That wasn't a dream… it was real._ * A smile slowly crept upon her face as she recalled the events of the previous day. The night before, she and Lorelai had run into each other's arms, giggling and jumping up and down. They had stayed awake until 2:00 A.M. telling each other the amazing turn of events that day, and Rory couldn't be happier about the way things had turned out for her.

She rolled out of bed and groggily walked into the kitchen. "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, kiddo." Lorelai replied from the kitchen table where she sat with a magazine and her usual cup of coffee.

Rory walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself some. She slid into a seat across from her mother's and pulled a section of a newspaper toward her. Of course, she couldn't concentrate _at all_. 

"Jeez, Rory I haven't seen you this happy since... probably since you got into Chilton…"

Rory then realized that she was grinning like a complete idiot. She laughed at herself. "Well, I _haven't_ been this happy since then." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Well, I'm happy for you sweetie,"

"Thank you,"

Lorelai grinned. "We'll throw a party! Hire a band!"

"Mom," Lorelai had launched into one of her rambling sessions.

"The neighbors will call the police because of all the noise, and then they'll come and _try _to make us shut up, but we won't, and so we'll invite the police in!" She laughed. "And then even _more_ police will come to try and shut us all up, but again, we won't, so _they'll _come in- until it's just me and you and Lane and Sooki and our _incredibly cool _band we hired, and like a _thousand_ police officers!" Lorelai giggled.

"What's with the sudden fascination with police, Mom?" Rory asked.

"Oh, you know me, Rory, I loooove men in uniform!" Lorelai said, cracking up.

Rory just laughed and walked off into her to room to get changed for school. Once she had gotten her uniform on, she walked back into the kitchen, and grabbed a Pop-Tart and her backpack, which lay on the floor. "Want me to take you?" Lorelai asked. 

"Aren't you going to Luke's?" Rory asked quizzically. 

"Um, no I don't think so… I was just gonna go right to work and have Sooki make me something."

"But, you always.." Rory was interrupted.

"Well then let's go,"

"But...ok," Rory sensed something was going on but she knew she needed to get to school so she decided to forget about it.

In the car they talked some more about the night before. Rory was still on Cloud Nine about Dean, and Lorelai was incredibly touched by Max's proposal. Yet, as she told Rory, she couldn't make a decision yet. (Although the fact of the matter was, Lorelai was completely avoiding the situation, just as Rory had done when she and Dean had first broken up)

They pulled into the valet parking of Chilton and hugged before Rory jumped out and threw her backpack over her shoulder. As she walked up to the front doors, she saw Tristan coming her way. When he saw her he immediately turned in the opposite direction and quickly walked away. 

"Oh, god," Rory muttered to herself. *_No*. _She thought. *_I am NOT going to let Tristan ruin this. I'm back with Dean. Tristan CANNOT change that. I don't care how much he sulks around with that puppy dog look on his face. I'm not giving in. Dean is who I love and Dean is who I want to be with. *_

Rory walked to her locker frowning. "What are you all mad about, Rory?" Paris asked snottily as she walked toward her. 

"You got the date with Tristan, remember? You got what you wanted!"

"PARIS! How many times do I have to tell you that I DIDN'T GO TO THE CONCERT WITH TRISTAN!" 

A few people looked over and stared at Rory and Paris. Rory pulled Paris behind a wall and spoke in an annoyed but hushed voice.

"Do you want the truth, Paris?"

"Yeah, that _would_ be nice,"

"Well guess what? The truth is, I _didn't _go with him! For crying out loud, Paris, _Dean and I are back together._" 

Paris opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it once more. 

"See! I told you! You _know _I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I-I-I'm sorry then, I guess. I just thought- well he's always flirting with you, and he _told _me you were going with him,"

"But he lied!"

"Um, ok, well, I have to get to class,"

"Yeah. Bye,"

"Bye." Paris mumbled as she walked away. 

Rory sighed as she left. She was determined not to let the "episodes" with Paris and Tristan effect her day. Once she had gotten through first period, she had almost totally forgotten about Paris and Tristan. All her thoughts were on Dean and she couldn't help but smile. 

********

Meanwhile, Lorelai rushed into the kitchen of the Independence Inn. 

"Sooki!" she cried.

Sooki emerged from behind a shelf holding a spoon in the air.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, Sooki. You will not believe what happened last night. 

"What? Is something wrong with Rory? Something with your parents?"

"No, no,"

"What, then, Lorelai!? Get to the point!"

"Sooki…" Lorelai took a deep breath. "… Max…_proposed_."

Sooki immediately dropped the spoon onto the floor. Her mouth hung open.

"He- he- PROPOSED?!?!"

Lorelai nodded and began crying and laughing at the same time. 

"AAAAHH!!!" Sooki screamed and then ran to hug Lorelai, laughing. Sooki pulled away and said, "Details, Lorelai, details!"

Lorelai explained everything. When she got to the part about the daisies, Sooki said "Oooohh, so _that's_ why all the staff had to put all those flowers in vases this morning." 

"Well, what did you say???" Sooki asked.

"I-I haven't said anything yet. I just…"

"Just what, Lorelai?"

"I don't really want to think about it right now, ok? I can't really decide at this point."

"Oh, well, ok." Sooki said nodding. 

Lorelai smiled. "I just can't believe it, you know?"

Sooki laughed and they hugged again. She still had a lot on her mind, but Lorelai was now consoled and she felt much better after talking to Sooki. Sooki always made her feel better when things were down. 

********

Rory jumped off the bus from Hartford and ran happily back into the streets of Stars Hollow. She darted over to Kim's Antiques and pushed open the door. 

"Lane!!" she called as she wove her way in and out of antique chairs and tables stacked on top of each other. 

"Rory?" Lane called.

"Where are you?!"

"Back here!"

"Keep talking, I'll follow your voice!"

"Over here! In the back! What's wrong, Rory? Here, over here!!"

Rory finally reached her. "OMIGOD!!!!!!"

"Rory what is wrong with you!?" Lane asked, trying to calm her down. 

Rory was speechless-there was so much to tell her and she was having a hard time trying not the say everything at once.

"Me-Dean-TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!!"

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!"

They hugged and jumped and squealed and giggled and Rory was so happy she couldn't stand it. "Tell me _everything_." Lane said. 

So she did. There were parts of the story where Rory would just burst out giggling and couldn't contain herself. Then there were parts were they _both_ would have laughing fits. When Rory was finished, Lane said, "Well you know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Um…no not really, what do you mean?"

"Rory, go over to the supermarket!! And fast, before he leaves!!"

********

Rory rushed out the door of the antique shop. "Wish me luck!!" she yelled to Lane as she pushed open the door. "Luck!!!" Lane called to her. Rory ran through the streets of Stars Hollow-past Luke's, the hardware store, and the video store, before she reached the supermarket. She could see Dean in the back of the store, stacking cans. She suddenly felt nervous. *_Oh my god. What am I doing?! I can't do this. I can't.* _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Dean smile. Not to her, not to anyone. Just quietly, secretly to himself. Her nervousness melted away and she pushed open the door. The bell above her head rang softly. She quietly tiptoed up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands as she said, "Guess who?"

"uhh,..um Rory?" Dean stumbled.

Rory took her hands off his eyes and stood in front of him. She was still holding the box of Lucky Charms that she had picked up in the other aisle as not to look suspicious. Dean looked into her eyes. They kissed. 

" Thank you." said Rory with a playful smile at Dean. 

"Now doesn't this seem familiar" said Dean coyly. 

" I love you Dean" said Rory and she kissed him again. 

" I love you too...." Dean wispered as they huged. 

Their moment was broken by Kirk though when he demanded for some service at the register. " Hey, what are you too doing?" Kirk said in his usual suspicious manner. "Oh, uh nothing" Rory said quickly as she backed away, cereal box still in hand as she walked out the door.

And that my friend is the temporary end. *wink*


End file.
